


Threads

by Jimmy_Rustled_Bird



Series: Wondrous Tails FFXIV Scraps and Scribbles 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Mingxia Jiang, Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, amaurotines, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_Rustled_Bird/pseuds/Jimmy_Rustled_Bird
Summary: SPOILER ALERTSPOILERS FOR 5.0 and FORWARDAmaurotine fic.  Vega has just moved into the inner part of Amaurot, where her longtime friend has already been employed.  It has been an eventful day, and she seeks out a friend to spend the evening with.
Relationships: Original Female Character&Original Male Character
Series: Wondrous Tails FFXIV Scraps and Scribbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694854
Kudos: 2





	Threads

_Once upon a time…_

“Altair!” a joyful chirp broke the monotony of the day as a masked shadow swooped in like some kind of night-dwelling creature. Aforementioned person tensed, readying his weapon. It had better not be another escaped creation- “Oof!” Said shadow landed, stumbled and rolled, doing an awkward double somersault which knocked its- _her_ mask off, finally coming to a sitting stop in front of his feet. She pouted, rolling up her mask in her sleeve, clumsily standing up and dusting herself off. “Aww...I just cleaned it off this morning.”

He couldn’t help snickering. “Running away from the Academy again, Vega? And here I thought you would be right at home there.”

“I- I’m not running away! It’s _fun_ there! ...well, the books and the magic are, anyways. The _people_ though! They’re so- so- arrrrgh.” Vega crossed her arms. “I’m not even mad about the robe and the mask or any of it! I just moved in yesterday-”

“I am aware, yes.”

“-And would you believe this other guy in the Convocation, he comes and sticks his head through my hedge and goes off about regulations or some such!”

“What were you doing, Cloudweaver? It is common knowledge how tight the regulations are with new concepts in this city.” Altair shifted to a more comfortable position to keep an eye trained on the road he was guarding. Vega sighed in frustration.

“It’s nothing new. I was weaving light, like usual. Thought I’d try a different colour instead of blue or green for a change, so I was trying to figure out how to fade yellow into red. It was windy though, so I _guess_ that guy thought I was trying to make a new aurora or something.” Vega pulled her work out of her bag. “Either way I was so put off I couldn’t stay there, and I _just_ got the thing figured out too! Do you mind if I stay here and finish it off?”

“So long as you do not block the road or get in my way if I have to corral another disturbance.” Altair conceded.

“My thanks~” Vega all but sang, scooting to the side of the road and humming happily as she set about weaving the light-cloth. While her friend kept a watchful eye on the road, he glanced over every once in a while, noting the way the cloth shifted from pink to muted gold with disguised fascination. The sky slowly darkened, and bloomed with stars. “Hm, how long have you been here?” 

He straightened with a cough, glancing this way and that. “Since noon.”

“That’s a long time. Have you eaten?” Vega asked, weaving the last thread into the loom and tying off her work.

"I will after I finish my shift," he replied. 

“ **Altair.** ” Vega’s eyes were round as she stared at her friend in worry.

“I had a snack.” He shook a bag of dried fruit and nuts- which was admittedly almost empty.

Footsteps, faint at first, clicked along the stone path, growing louder as its owner approached. A nod of greeting was exchanged, and Altair left his spot to join his friend, while the newcomer took the post. “So. My house or yours?”

“Mm, well, we used yours yesterday, so mine today!” Vega answered, quickly shoving her mask back on as they went into the main part of the city.

“If we keep this up, I might consider moving into your house.” Altair joked.

“Haha, you’re kidding right? Dad would be scandalized!” Vega laughed as she pulled out some sandwiches she’d made earlier in the afternoon. 

“ _Exactly_. I confess I am surprised he is not making more of a commotion now. You spend as much time at my house as I do at your parents’.” He absently patted his stomach as it growled. They took a detour to an office so he could clock out.

“Well, I suppose that’s true,” Vega conceded. “Mayhap it’s because they see you so often. ...Not far now, um...this one!” She turned a corner to a little house surrounded by mid-height hedges.

"Your hedges seem to have grown, _neighbour._ They were only half this height this morning," he commented with a playful nudge.

Vega rolled her eyes and nudged him back with a grin. "Yes. After that fellow came by I figured taller would be better," She let him in through the gate. "I think he saw me tending to this little fellow." Vega showed him a tall and skinny plant whose head did not hold seed pods, but flowers and big, soft bolls of iridescent fluff.

"What are they?" He reached out to poke one. The shimmering puff bounced and jiggled and released a pleasant scent.

"Rainbow cotton!" She cheerfully answered. "The fluff makes the loveliest cloth, and the stuff's good for work wear too. I was showing it to the Bureau earlier today."

“Heh. Why am I not surprised? I assume then, that you have woven some of this already?” he remarked, plucking the remnants of a boll from the stem and fidgeting with the fluff.

“Yup!” She let him into her house. "I'll show you after dinner. There's so many things you can do with this! It's mostly clothing, although Hythlodaeus suggested there was more and then asked for a roll of the cloth."

"Hythlodaeus, the Chief of the Bureau of Architects? Why would he want the cloth?" Altair asked.

Vega shrugged. "Who knows? He is very mysterious." She shut the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Wondrous Tails event prompt "Neighbours".


End file.
